Lunatic: Wolf Fury
by RedKnuckles
Summary: As the team do their normal thing they happen to get a new member in the form of the son of Nick Fury. Everyone wonders how this guy will fit in but don't call him kid or you will find out the reason that they call him Lunatic. OC main Character


Chapter 1

Chapter One: Lunatic

Spider-man, White Tiger, Power man, Iron Fist, and Nova sat in their break room talking about the whole thing about how Peter switched bodies with Wolverine and had to fight Sabretooth. "Wait, so you're telling me the reason you were acting so weird was because you switched bodies with one of the best mutants and then had to fight another one called Sabretooth?" asked Ava, "yeah that's pretty much what I just said" replied Peter, "Well sorry its hard to believe that you teamed up with one of the best heroes and then had to fight one of the most ruthless super villains in the world!" claimed Sam. "Well that's what happened and if you don't believe then just ask Fury" Said Peter as Nick Fury walked in with a teen that looked about 15 to 16 years old, "um sir, not to be rude but who's the kid?" asked Luke, said kid bared his fangs, "who the hell are you calling kid, I'm the same age as you". When they kept arguing back and forth, Nick decided to put an end to it, "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP OR ITS FIVE HOURS OF NON-STOP TRAINING FOR ALL OF YOU", screamed the angry spy, "but dad they started it first" said the still un-named boy", "DAD!?", screamed out the team, "yes dad, I'd like you guys to meet my son, Andrew Fury or now codenamed Lunatic. "Wow I at least expected him to have an eye patch" Peter thought out loud, "why would I want to hide my eyes when so many girls find them cute" claimed Andrew as he opened them to reveal Scarlet eyes (Think of alpha eyes from Teen Wolf), "I think she agrees with me" said the son of Nick as they looked at Ava to see her blushing with a dreamy look in her eyes. "AVA" screamed Sam as she came out her trance-like state, "I'm sorry what were talking?" they looked at her with the WTF face while Andrew just smirked. "We were talking about how Andrew here is going to be joining your team" Said Fury, "not to question your judgment sir but why do we need a new team member?" asked Danny, "no real reason other than my son wants to be in the business and you guys have experience to protect him if things go wrong" answered Fury. "Well can we at least see what he's able to do" asked Peter, they both smirked before Andrew walked into the training room. "Okay which one of you is going to test him" questioned Fury, "I got this, I'll bring the newbie up to par" replied a cocky Sam, "you ready kid" asked Nova as he got ready, Andrew didn't reply as they saw his eyes go completely scarlet and watched as his body started to grow before he was a giant wolf creature (Peter's full transformation, also from Teen Wolf). "HE'S A FREAKING WEREWOLF" screamed Sam as the whole team then witnessed one of the most gruesome beatings they had ever seen, "yep, Andrew first started out as a mutant that had minor canine parts as well as above average speed, strength, and agility but he was kidnapped by HYDRA a few years after his birth and they did some experiments that apparently involved Lunar radiation that made his old transformation permanent and allowed him to transform into a giant wolf beast with rage that could rival the hulk which gave him the name Lunatic" explained Fury. A few minutes later Andrew walked in with Sam hanging from his mouth with the only piece of his suit not ripped to shreds was his helmet, they all just stared at him as he spit Nova out, "what he shouldn't have called me a kid" said Andrew, "I guess Nova learned not to mess with the big bad wolf" said Peter as everyone looked at him, "shut up parker" mumbled the exhausted Nova. "Man, tough Helicarrier" sighed the web slinger, "anyway you guys get to know each other and Andrew" said Fury, "yeah dad" asked Andrew, "remember to control them" relpplied Fury as he gave a quick glance to Ava, "I know dad and don't worry, I got them under control" claimed Andrew. "Good now I will see you later" said Fury as he walked out of the room, "so who's up for a prank on Sam" asked Peter, everyone raised their hands as they got ready for it, the next time Nova would fly would haunt him for the rest of his life.

(A/N: I know it was short but its my first story and I would like to see how people would like it if I basically explained how its going to work.)


End file.
